Ice Cave to Ancient Discoveries
Ice Cave to Ancient Discoveries is the third episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 11/29/19. Story Violet, Eevee, Hazel, Flabébé and Sorrel travel one of the Seafoam Islands, which consists of grey rocky terrain. Violet leads the way as Hazel groans about the trek. Hazel: Why are we hiking this trail?! We could’ve easily have sail around this island all together! Violet: It is a pleasant walk. This terrain reminds me of my time with the Major. Hazel: What, was this like a pleasure cruise for him? Violet: Survival hikes. Sorrel: That definitely tells us a bit about this Major. Military of some form. Violet: It appears as if there are caves up ahead. Let’s go through them. Hazel: (Sarcastically) Sure, of course! Violet heads into the caves, Hazel caught off guard. Hazel: That was sarcasm! The last thing I want to do is go in a cave! (Runs after her) The last time we went in one you lost an arm! Hazel and Sorrel follow after her, as someone watches from the distance. Woman: (On radio) We have intruders. You want me to handle them? The cave is an ice cave, icicles hanging from the ceiling and slick ice built up on the floor. Hazel is taking cautious steps in her heels. Hazel: Okay. I don’t like this at all. Sorrel: These caves do give me the creep. Are you sure it’s okay to be here? Violet: I am perfectly fine transversing this terrain. Hazel: Yeah well did you consider that we are not?! Violet stops, turning back to the two of them. Her usually expressionless face is now cringed with confusion. Violet: I, no. I had not considered that you guys could not travel the terrain. I am sorry. Hazel: (Genuine) Hey, it’s okay. Just, you gotta consider everyone in your group when making a decision. Sorrel: We have no problem with the way you act, Violet. But some consideration would be nice. Violet: I shall work better to better plan for the future. Hazel: Thanks. Can we please go back out the way we came in? Violet: Yes. I shall assist you to prevent slipping. Hazel: Thanks. A Blizzard blows down the cavern, everyone slipping and falling on the ice. They slide downhill along with the cave pathway, Violet using her hands to scrape herself to a stop. Hazel and Sorrel slip down separate cave tunnels, disappearing. Violet stares up at a woman wearing a black shirt, thick pants and hat with a blue “R” on the shirt. The Rocket Woman has Jynx by her side. Paketa: Hello. And goodbye. Jynx fires a Shadow Ball, Violet pointing forward. Violet: Eevee, Bouncy Bubble. Eevee attempts to scrape the ground with her prosthetic, but it slips on the ice and she falls over. Shadow Ball explodes on the ground in front of them, Eevee sliding off to the side. She travels down another cave tunnel as Violet dives after her. Another Blizzard wind picks up and blows her away, going down a separate hole. Paketa: (On radio) Targets lost but separated. Be on the lookout. End Scene Hazel and Flabébé scream as they slide down the tunnel and are emptied out of the cave system on the outside of the island. Hazel groans from her fall. Hazel: Ow! What was that all about? Crazy chick! Hazel stands up, rubbing her butt as she surveys the area. Hazel: Where did we end up? Hazel walks along the rocky terrain, climbing up and looking over towards the ocean. There are two more Rocket Girls, one wearing a black shirt exposing her navel and a skirt, as the other wears a black short sleeve shirt and a skirt. The two pull on a net as they reel in several Relicanth. Vespiquen is using Sweet Scent to keep them docile. Fusée: (Girl with short sleeves) Surely we have a better way of catching these things! Cohete: (Girl with exposed navel) Considering our budget has always been small, nets it is. Salazzle, give us a hand. Salazzle comes up and helps them pull the net, Vespiquen assisting to lift it and they dump the Relicanth into a large glass aquarium with other Relicanth. Fusée wipes her brow. Fusée: Why couldn’t we get one of the more tropical islands? I heard there was a beauty pageant on one of them. Ah très magnifique! Cohete: Quit daydreaming and help out with the next batch! Fusée and Cohete go back to fish out more Relicanth, as Hazel watches from the distance. Hazel: More of those girls? Those logos. I remember seeing those from that old group Team Rocket. Pokémon thieves. Oh, (scrambles hair) What do I do? After helping that other Relicanth I can’t just abandon them! But, we can’t do anything by ourselves! Flabébé: Bé bé. Hazel looks back towards the glass cage of Relicanth, gasping as she spots Sorrel on the other side of it. He notices her too, waving his arms and making a fanning motion. Hazel: Huh? Okay, what is he trying to say? Sorrel ponders for a moment, then taps his nose. He then blows into the air. Hazel studies this, as the lightbulb goes off. Hazel: Got it. Hazel opens a Pokéball, choosing Bounsweet. Bounsweet: Boun boun! Hazel: Here’s the deal. Bounsweet, use Sweet Scent to lure those Pokémon in. And Flabébé, spread it all over with Fairy Wind. The two nod in agreement as Bounsweet shakes and releases Sweet Scent. Flabébé spins and releases a sparkling pink wind. The Sweet Scent spreads over the area as Cohete, Fusée and Salazzle drag the net. The Sweet Scent bathes over them, everyone stunned. Vespiquen flies off going after the Sweet Scent. Fusée: Really, Vespiquen? I love the scent of Bounsweet as much as anyone but— Cohete: Bounsweet? Fusée: Is your nose that deficient? It’s very specific. Cohete: (On edge) Check it out. Paketa said the intruders escaped. Fusée: Oh! So they’re making a trap! (Follows Vespiquen) They’ve got good taste though. Vespiquen investigates the area at the epicenter of the scent, nothing there. Fusée catches up, scouting the location. Fusée: Too much terrain and rocks to hide. Vespiquen, lure them out with your Sweet Scent. Vespiquen uses Sweet Scent, Hazel hiding and holding Flabébé’s and Bounsweet’s noses. The Sweet Scent goes over them, as her Pokéball opens with Teddiursa landing on a boulder sniffing the air. Teddiursa: (Enticed) Ursa. Vespiquen Slashes Teddiursa, knocking it down. Teddiursa falls, and gets up angry. It goes for Fury Swipes as it’s knocked back. Hazel: Flabébé, Fairy Wind! Bounsweet, Rapid Spin! Cohete spots the Fairy Wind rising in the distance as the two fight, now on guard. She turns and sees Aipom and Aron attacking the cage with Focus Punch and Tackle. Cohete snaps her fingers as Salazzle dashes over and appears behind Sorrel to corner him. Sorrel: They both didn’t go. Aipom, hit it with Swift! Aron keep working on breaking the cage! Aipom fires a wave of golden energy stars at Salazzle who takes the hit. Salazzle breathes a Poison Gas, hitting and poisoning Aipom and Aron. The two cough and stop in place as they ooze from the poison. Sorrel: Aron was poisoned? Cohete: All Pokémon have a weakness. Cohete walks over, pulling back on her gloves. Cohete: Salazzle’s Corrosion ability negated your Steel type. Which means we can eliminate you quick and painfully. Dragon Rage. Salazzle glows and fires a stream of blue dragon energy. Aipom leaps into the Dragon Rage, taking the brunt of the attack. Sorrel: Aron, Autotomize to Tackle! Aron glows yellow as it sheds its metal skin. Aron shoots and Tackles Salazzle, forcing her back. Aron oozes from poison. Sorrel heads to grab a metal shard, trying to stab through the glass. Cohete trips Sorrel and pins him to the ground with her foot. Cohete: Nice try. A Relicanth rams into the glass cage, startling Cohete. A Relicanth with a prosthetic tail rams at the spot where Sorrel’s Pokémon was attacking. It begins to crack, though the others stay away from that one. Sorrel: The Relicanth. Sorrel manages to push Cohete’s leg off of him, able to get up and to his feet. Sorrel: Aipom, use Focus Punch! Aron, Tackle! Cohete: Dragon Rage! Salazzle fires Dragon Rage as Aipom prepares Focus Punch. Aron speeds in and intercepts Dragon Rage, charging in for Tackle. Aron rams into Salazzle’s mouth, getting trapped. Aipom and Relicanth strike the same spot in the glass, it cracking severely. Water leaks as the glass ruptures, a tidal wave washing everyone back and the Relicanth free. The Relicanth are land locked, as they begin flopping towards the sea. Cohete: No! Stop them! The Relicanth all glow purple for Psychic, being suspended and immobile. Paketa and Jynx are there as Jynx uses Psychic. Paketa: Handle the boy. We hold until Foguete arrives. A flame wave of Revelation Dance hits Jynx, her dropping the Relicanth. They all glow with a purple telekinetic force, as Paketa turns. Violet stands with Oricorio, while Eevee’s forehead glows purple with Glitzy Glow. Violet: Eevee, get them to the water. Oricorio, Revelation Dance. Paketa: Blizzard! Oricorio and Jynx clash Revelation Dance and Blizzard, as Eevee gets the Relicanth to the water. Salazzle blasts Aron away with Dragon Rage as Aipom appears and strike her with Focus Punch. Flabébé strikes Vespiquen with Vine Whip while Teddiursa scratches her with Fury Swipes. Vespiquen Slashes back and drives them off. Fusée: Oh, such a shame that I must strike down such a beauty! Time is too short to be enemies, is it not? Hazel: You’re trying to steal Pokémon! That is unforgivable! Fusée: No, no! You misunderstand. We are simply catching wild Pokémon to sell. Not stealing at all! Hazel: You are still profiting from it! Fusée: But alas! It seems that are plans are ruined and our vessel has arrive. A ship sails in, the captain being a Rocket woman wearing a black long sleeve shirt and a skirt. Foguete: Ugh! So like them to be unreliable! Miltank, Rock Slide! Miltank forms several boulders and flings them towards the land. They hit the water, water spewing up and distracting everyone. Fusée hops on Vespiquen as she flies out to the ship. Jynx lifts Paketa, Cohete and Salazzle with Psychic out to sea. The ship doesn’t get any closer and begins to retreat. Foguete: This is what happens when I’m stuck driving the boat! You girls go and get your butts trounced! Paketa: One of the girls was strong. Others looked meh. Fusée: The girl I fought was absolutely beautiful! I would love to spend a night with her! Cohete: We better report to the boss. All of the Relicanth are returned to the water, as the Relicanth with the prosthetic tail lets out groans towards the others. They all stare back hostilely, Relicanth sinking back. Hazel: Aw. It’s a shame that the Relicanth we saved isn’t accepted back into the pod. Violet: People isolate and shun what they do not consider normal or the same. Relicanth are a species that hasn’t changed in appearance in 100 million years. It is surprising that Relicanth didn’t reject the tail like Tyrogue did. Sorrel: Unlike Tyrogue, Relicanth needs that tail to survive. The Relicanth pod dive and vanish, Relicanth remaining and sulking. Violet walks over to the edge of the water, Relicanth spiraling around and growling at her. Violet kneels down at Relicanth’s height. Violet: I have been shunned by others as well for how I look. You have seen mine. Everyone here will accept you for who you are. As will I. Will you join me and my team? Relicanth continues to growl, eventually sulking again. It swims forward and rubs up against Violet, Violet petting it. Violet: Thank you for the trust. I will do my best to return it. Violet takes a Pokéball, tapping it to Relicanth. It is sucked in as the Pokéball shakes and locks. Hazel: Yes! Our hard work on making that tail has paid off! It felt safe enough to come with us! Sorrel: And with this I can contact my father and we can update the tail and shrink the residual end. Violet stares at the Pokéball, eyes wavering. Eevee comes up and rubs against her, as she strokes her on the back. Main Events * Violet reunites with Relicanth and catches it. * The Rocket Sisters debut. Characters * Violet Evergarden * Hazel * Sorrel Villains * Team Rocket ** Paketa ** Fusée ** Cohete ** Foguete Pokémon * Eevee (Violet's) * Oricorio (Violet's, Baile form) * Relicanth (Violet's, newly caught) * Flabébé (Hazel's) * Bounsweet (Hazel's) * Teddiursa (Hazel's) * Aipom (Sorrel's) * Aron (Sorrel's) * Jynx (Paketa's) * Vespiquen (Fusée's) * Salazzle (Cohete's) * Miltank (Foguete's) * Relicanth (several) Trivia * The Team Rocket Sisters are based off the Rocket Sisters that appeared in Gen VII games, which are based off the Rocket Brothers which appeared in Gen I and their remakes. * Each of the Rocket Sisters' names are an alternate language's word for "Rocket." Each one was chosen because it wasn't obvious these words mean rocket. ** Paketa is Russian. ** Fusée is French. ** Cohete is Spanish. ** Foguete is Portugese. * Each Rocket Sister is inspired by one of the four seasons, each having a female-only Pokémon to match. ** Paketa has Jynx for Winter. ** Fusée has Vespiquen for Spring. ** Cohete has Salazzle for Summer. ** Foguete has Miltank for Autumn. * Relicanth's delayed capture was so it could be part of the rescue of its friends in this episode. * Relicanth being disowned due to its appearance is based off how people shun others who are different than them. It experiences similar events to Violet. ** Violet's explanation on how Relicanth haven't changed for 100 million years contributed to this and for me choosing Relicanth for her to capture, because it would have the hardest time embracing the tail. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Great Rocket arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Prosthesis arc